His Own Worst Enemy
by Emilyc111
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a teenager who wanted nothing more than to please his father and live up to the Malfoy name. He joined the Death Eaters and took the Dark Mark, suddenly everything around him falls apart. Sooner or late, he comes His Own Worst Enemy
1. Chapter 1

**{ Draco's Pov }**

I stepped onto the train as the sound of talking and laughter filled my ears. I quickly made my way through students to get to my regular compartment. Most people that went past me didn't dare look straight into my eyes, had people found out already? I felt the urge to check to see if my sleeve was high up to expose my arm, which was now the mark on it. I kept my eyes looking straight ahead of me as I went into the compartment. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking and shut the door behind me. I let a sigh escape my lips and I put my bag on the luggage rack. I sat besides the window and was thankful that it was more quiet inside the compartment. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise weren't here yet which I was happy for. I hadn't had time to think much this past few months. So much has been going on, and it has yet to sink in. I glanced at my left arm and shivered at the memory of me receiving it. I quickly looked out the window, trying to forget that certain memory. I allowed my head to rest against the window as I started to drift off.

_~**Flashback~ (Malfoy Manor)**_

_I sat at the table, looking down at my lap and my father paced the room. My mother didn't dare meet his eyes either, he was recently at a meeting with a group of Death Eaters, and that always put a strain on him. The feeling in the room was tense, so tense that I could cut it with a knife. Suddenly I felt his eyes on mine, I could always tell. _

_My father spoke "Draco, look up." His voice low and threatening. I looked up at him, I knew the Dark Lord had been giving him orders and my father was desperate to please him. Just like I wanted to please my father. But I always failed to do so. _

_His voice now getting louder "Why don't you explain to me why you let that stupid mudblood beat you! I thought you were good at Potions!" I jumped slightly at his voice and I tried to keep any emotion from showing on my face. _

_I spoke quietly "I-I-I don't know Father, the Granger girl seems to beat everyone." I cursed myself for stuttering, how very un Malfoy it was. His eyes kept a steady gaze on mine, I did study for that stupid test! I tried my best, but of course...my best was never enough. _

_My fathers voice now filling the house "Allow her to beat everyone but NOT you! Are you trying to embarrass the Malfoy name?" I tried to defend myself but failed._

_"But Father, I tried my best and I would never shame the family name-" I was cut off by him grabbing my collar of my shirt as he forced me up. I stumbled onto my feet and looked at mother, feeling desperate. Her eyes showed that she was scared too. Suddenly I saw his cane rise and before I could react, he crushed it into my ribs. I held back my gasp and grabbed onto the table to save me from falling. My free arm went around my stomach. I saw mother flinch. I said below a whisper _

_"Please, Father." Oh Merlin, a Malfoy...pleading. I will never live this down, maybe I have disgraced the Malfoy name. The pain went all over my stomach to my chest. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to concentrate on my breathing. Suddenly my mother placed a hand on my shoulder, I could tell because of her warmth. I opened my eyes and looked at her, thank Merlin. _

_S__he spoke gently "Now darling, Draco has tried his best...its not his fault that Granger might have got better marks on that test." I'm not sure if I would still be here if it wasn't for my mother stepping in on days like this. I tried to ignore the pain._

_Father growled "A Malfoy doesn't get beaten by a Mudblood, and maybe Draco's best isn't enough for this family." Each word stabbed me like a knife, I felt tears rim my eyes but I blinked them away. He continued "Get out of my sight." I nodded and quickly left the room, the pain slowly began to decrease but I knew it would leave a bruise. I could hear my footsteps echo around the house as I walked up the stairs. I allowed each tear to fall silently as it hit the floor. _

**_~End Of Flashback~_ **

The sound of the Compartment door brought woke me up, I jumped slightly and looked around. Pansy and Crabbe were busy putting their bags on the luggage rack while Goyle and Blaise were already seated. I shook my head slightly, trying to forget about my...memory. I felt my right hand grip onto my left arm, surely they must know? Pansy sat besides me and smiled at me, like she normally did.

Pansy smiled "How was your summer, Draco?" Maybe they didn't know, which I was more than happy with.

I shrugged "It was okay, nothing much really." Pansy snorted while Blaise only raised an eyebrow an eyebrow at me. I looked at them questionably.

Goyle grinned "We heard you've became a Death Eater, you're going to gain so much respect in the Dark Lords eyes." Thats the last thing I wanted to ear, my breathing picked up and I shrugged again trying to remain calm.

Pansy then said "Draco, you would normally be telling us all about it...oh come on, show us." I didn't know what she was talking about until she grabbed my arm. I don't want to look at it. Pansy pulled my sleeve up and there it was, that mark. My friends looked at it with big eyes and Pansy gently ran her finger across it. Why would anyone want to touch the mark...why would anyone want to touch me?

Crabbe said "I'll give you this much Draco, you've got guts." Everyone nodded in agreement then suddenly a first year opened the Compartment door. I quickly pulled down my sleeve. The first year had long brown hair and had bright blue eyes. She looked pretty scared as she noticed the green we were wearing. Everyone went silent, are they waiting for a remark from me or something.

I snapped "And what brings you here, Midget?" Goyle and Crabbe chuckled and Pansy smirked. The little girls eyes went wide as she looked at me...like I was a monster or something.

She asked softly "Could you please help me? I've lost my toad...I just...I just need help, Sir."

Pansy giggled "Oh Sir! Draco, you've got an admirer." Everyone laughed and I noticed the tears swell up in her eyes. I forced a smirk into my lips and I stood up and walked over the the door, there was no question I towered over her.

I growled "Now run along, and ask someone who cares...ask a pathetic Hufflepuff or something." I slammed the door close and I swore I could hear her cry. I sat back down in my seat and everyone was still chuckling, Crabbe and Goyle had already started eating like a pig. Bliase was reading a magazine about Quidditch, leaving me with Pansy. I didn't mind Pansy if I'm honest. Sometimes we would both share our problems and laugh once in a while. Her hand slipped onto my thigh and she put a hand on my cheek, dear Merlin, its way too early for this sort of business.

Pansy smiled "I missed you, Draco. You didn't write back to my letters all summer and I didn't see you...that made me miss you more." Before I could reply she had pressed her lips on mine. I felt her fingers slide into my hair and I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Of course, knowing Pansy she deepened the kiss and I felt her tongue slide into my mouth. I wrapped my hand around her neck and brought her closer to me. Her warmth was traveling to my body, why was everything else so cold?

"Would you like anything from the-Oh my, Children behave yourself?" I pulled away from Pansy to see the trolley lady. Pansy rolled her eyes softly and pulled away from me. But her hand was laced with my fingers, yes sometimes she is annoying but she's there all the time to help. Though the group did chuckle at the old lady.

Crabbe said "Nooooow, I would like a packet of Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, two chocolate frogs, one packed of Chocoballs, three packs of Jelly Slugs and I guess a packed of Pumpkin Fizz." Crabbe gave the lady his money and she left, looking slightly shocked at the amount of food.

Goyle said "Awww how sweet of you to feed the whole train." Everyone laughed but Crabbe just ignored them. I felt a slight smile on my lips as the gang, once again, was together.

**~ 3 Hours Later ~ (Arriving At Hogwart****s)**

Everyone was dressed in their robes, and was picking up their bags, I on the other hand didn't feel just ready to see my old school again. I looked at my hands and tried not to look at them. They did make me laugh a few times already and we seemed to be getting on. Wait why wouldn't we? Nothings changed since you got the mark...or has it? I felt my body come out in a sweat and I couldn't help but jump when Pansy rested her hand on my shoulder.

She smiled "Ready to go and tease the first years?" I shook my head "You go on without me, I need to think about something." She nodded and kissed my cheek and left the Compartment with everyone else. I sighed and put my hands on my forehead, is it normal to feel this? I dreamed of following the Darks Lords footsteps, now I'm trying to run away. Merlin! Stop being a coward! Suck it all up and show your father that you can be a Malfoy I pinched my skin and stood up and grabbed my bag and gently pulled it down. I smoothed my robes out and ran my fingers through my hair, bloody stupid school. I opened the door and closed it. I looked around and to my surprise saw Potter. He looked pretty much the same over Summer...maybe a bit tanner. His eyes glared into mine and I could tell he wanted a fight. I walked past him, not in a mood for any sort of fight.

"I'm surprised your father isn't dead yet, Malfoy." I stopped dead in my tracks and gripped onto my bag, ignore Potterhead, he isn't worth it right now. I grabbed the door handle and was about to open it when he spoke again.

"Why aren't you answering back, Malfoy? Take it you and your father aren't getting along. But it doesn't surprise me...to be honest I'm surprised your father hasn't hexed you and your so called mother yet." I slyly slide my hand into my pocket and grab onto my wand and let him continued his worthless insults.

I could hear the smirk in his voice "Take it your father is too busy pleasing the Dark Lord than your-"

I turned around and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Potter stopped talking, his body froze...I learnt the spell from Snape, it paralysis the body. I put my bag on a chair and I walked up to him, my whole bodying shaking in anger. My hand gripped onto my wand like a life-line. I pointed my want onto his neck and pushed it slightly.

I hissed "What was that Scarhead? I could kill you right now! But it would be a shame, your stupid dead parents wouldn't like hearing that talk from you!" His eyes followed mine, I smirked at him and grabbed hold on his throat, choking him slightly.

I growled "Maybe I should teach you some lessons." I pulled my hand back and punched him in the noise, the spell must have worn off because he pushed himself away from me. He held onto his nose while gasped for breath.

I snapped "Something wrong Potter? Need some help? No one wanted you help your parents though...your stupid grandfather let them die!" Potter looked up at me, his eyes were wide and I knew I pissed him off.

Potter yelled "Locomotor Wibbly!" I jumped out of the way, he wanted to make my legs numb? I laughed at his pathetic spell choice.

I flicked my wand "Stupefy!" Potter went flying backwards and hitting the wall with a crash. His body lay on the floor, his eyes closed. I grabbed my bag and went over to him, I grab inviability cloak which I only noticed because half of his leg was missing, it must have fell out of his pocket. I looked down at him and snarled. I kicked my foot down on his face and a crunch could be heard.

I bent down and growled "Thats from my family, Potter. And don't you forget it." I stood up and put the cloak over him and placed my wand over him.

I muttered "Silencio" I didn't want him yelling all the way back to London. I grabbed onto the door handle and turned around.

I said "Have a good trip, Potter." I went outside and was greeted with a blast of cold air. I slammed the doors shut and just as I did, the train began to move. I looked at my wand and noticed they were checking luggage and such.

I whispered "Deletrius" It erased the last few spells I casted with my wand. I walked to the last carriage which the group was in. I got inside and closed the door, the carriage began moving towards Hogwarts.

Blaise said "What took you so long?"

I said "I was busy, thinking."

**A/N: Its my first HP Fanfiction so I hope you like it :) 5 reviews till I update and just a side note: I will not be making Pansy bitchy, in the book/movies she was close to Draco but other writers made her something she wasnt. I will not be following every advent, I will be making some of my own. Other than that, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading :)**

~Emily


	2. Chapter 2

**[Draco]**

As we went into the Great Hall there was a bunch of First years outside, most of them were trying to look inside but Miss Mcgonagall quickly hushed them...stupid old witch. Merlin, how did I manage to survive being in this pathetic school for all these years is beyond me. I sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table, Pansy and Crabbe sat besides me, while Blaise an Goyle sat in front of us. I notice Potter walking in with Luna, he was holding a blood soaked cloth up to his noise. It didn't take long for the Slytherin table to notice and it already begun.

Goyle wolf whistled "Oh, look everyone! Weasley been ditched for a Lovegood, can't see the improvement if I'm honest." The Slytherin table roared with laugher, Luna smiled and hugged Potter and sat at the Ravenclaw table. While Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, glaring at the table, mostly in out direction. I wasn't in the mood for another fight, the dispute on the train was quite enough for one night. I felt the urge to leave but I knew the gang would ask countless questions. I just said the first thing that came to my mouth.

I chuckled "Potter, didn't your mother teach you its rude to stare!" Potter turned around to say something but Granger quickly pulled him down. Ron was just rolling his eyes at us and the three of them started talking.

Pansy smirked "Or maybe it's all three of them. Weasley, Lovegood and Granger." I could swear that I heard a few Hufflepuffs laugh under their breath.

I smirked "Or in other words. Broke, Insane and Mudblood." Again, our table laughed, but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel the buzz that I felt in First year. Pansy chuckled and I felt her hand on mine, she smiled at me. Before I had a chance to say anything, Potter spoke back.

Potter said "Oh yeah, and a Death Eater is much more attractive." I froze, even the Ravenclaws stopped looking at their books and turned around. The teachers were too busy arranging last minute things to do with the feast to notice the temperature in the hall.

I snapped back "You wouldn't know anything! Your too busy snogging off Weasleys face and getting over your pathetic Grand-father!" That's when Potter stood up, trying to look fierce. Granger stood up and grabbed his hand and tried to turn him away.

Granger said "Harry! This is what Malfoy wants! Just ignore him and sit down!"

I laughed "Oh so Granger isn't your girlfriend, more like a Mother to you! Isn't she?" But suddenly the three of us fell back into our seats by some force. I felt my eyes go wide as I looked up to see Miss Mcgonagall, not looking impressed.

Miss Mcgonagall sighed "The term has just started and I already have to take 5 points off Slytherin and Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table groaned while the Slytherin table smirked. We all knew Professor Snape would easily get us more points than any other year. Potter and I didn't speak a word until the First years were sorted, everytime someone got into Slytherin we cheered. My elbow rested on the table while my chin was rested on my hand. I didn't want to be here, I really didn't. I held back a sigh and noticed that everyone looked calm and relaxed except from the 'Golden Trio'. Those two words felt bitter on my tongue. The feast was like another year, though I wasn't hungry, my stomach was full but not of food, but of guilt. I slyly rubbed my stomach with my hand. I felt sick, I couldn't bare to look at the Headmaster, knowing at what was to come.

Professor Dumbledore gave us his speech "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

Blaise muttered "here we go."

"Each of you were searched upon your arrival, and you have a right to know why. Once there was a young man, who like you sat in this very hall., walked the castles corridors. He seemed to the world, a student just like any other. His name...Tom Riddle. Today of course he is known all over the world by a different name. Which is why, I stand here looking upon you all tonight. I am reminded by a sobering fact, that every today, every hour, this very minute perhaps. Dark forces are trying to enter these castle walls. But in the end, there greatest weapon, is you. Just something to think about, now off to bed."

Everyone started getting up, but I rubbed my hand with my eyes, I can do this. Its in your blood, Draco! I felt someone tug at my school robes. I frowned and turned my head around to see the gang were gone. But the first year that I met on the train was standing besides me. Her eyes were wide and she looked lost and scared, Merlin, why can't they not bug other people. But I noticed the green and silver in her school robes, I didn't even notice she got sorted into Slytherin.

I sighed "What is it?" She looked down and looked at her shoes like they were the greatest thing in the world.

She mumbled "I don't know my way to the Slytherin Common Room, and your in Slytherin so I thought..." Do I need this right now? No. I don't think I do. I got up and smoothed down my robes. Why couldn't have the others have waited for me?

I snapped "Look, I don't have time for little First Years like you! I don't need you following me around like a lost puppy!" She took a few steps back as her shoulders tensed. She slowly looked up at me and her bottom lip trembled.

She whispered "You sound like Dad, when you talk like that." The muscles in my face, relaxed and I looked at her in shock. No, I wasn't some pushy, angry, proud person, well my father is. I don't want to sound like my Father. I can remember, thinking when my Aunt yelled at me in Second year.

She said softly "He scares me, and your scaring me...My Father tells me to leave him alone and you did in the train. He's an evil, mad, cruel person-" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

I yelled "I'M NOT LIKE THEM, SO SHUT UP!" She cried loudly and suddenly I stopped shaking her, I quickly took a few steps back. My own tears threatening to fall, and they did. I quickly wiped them away with my hand but they didn't stop. The First Year had her hand on her arm were I grabbed her. She looked up at me, her bright eyes filled with fear. I'm a monster, I am like him.

She yelled at me "Your crueller than him! I HATE YOU!" I was taken back, her shy image was gone and she was crying loudly. She ran past me, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Mr Malfoy."

I looked up, Professor Dumbledore looked at me, he didn't look angry or upset, and it worried me. He knew about the Mark. I looked around the Hall and I shook my head, I took a few steps back, facing him. Then I turned around and quickly walked out of the hall. I could hear him calling after me but I didn't dare answer him. I quickly walked to the Slytherin common room, and whispered the password and went inside. I could smell Firewhiskey as soon as I walked in. I walked down the stairs to see Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and others lying on the sofa's laughing and giggling like idiot's. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the boys dorms, but a hand grabbed mine and turned me around. I saw a drunk Pansy giggle and she wrapped her arm around my neck.

Pansy laughed "Oh, everyone look! Draco's so sad and serious." Everyone laughed and pointed at us, Merlin they really are off their heads.

I said "Pasny, please. I'm not in the mood for this." Really I wasn't. Having made a First year cry and grabbing her, it wasn't the start of the year I was hoping for.

Pansy grinned "Drink this, it helps." She handed me the bottle and I was going to refuse but my hand took it. I sat on one of the single chairs and leaned back. I took off my tie and flung it to the ground. I took a large gulp of the strong liquid and let it sink in. I continued to drink for ten minutes.

Goyle cheered "Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!" Suddenly the whole common room was drunk and singing. The first and second years were probably hiding in their dorms. I smirked and took another gulp. Pasny sat on my lap and rested her hand on my shoulder, giggling. I wrapped my arm around her wasn't and nuzzled into her dark hair, Pansy looked up and smiled and me and pressed her lips against mine. My hand which was around her waist was now around her neck, my fingers twirling around her hair. Wolf whistled were thrown around the room and I felt someone take the bottle from my hand.

Crabbe smirked "If you aren't needing it mate!" Everyone laughed and I chuckled while giving him the middle finger. I soon went back to given Pansy my full attention, everyone was more than drunk and I knew some people were drinking to forget things that happened over summer. Pansy broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck, if I wasn't drunk and not in a public place, I would have told her to stop, but I didn't care anymore.

Pansy whispered in my ear "Fancy going upstairs to the Girls dorm?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She got up and took my hands and pulled me up with her.

I smirked "Lead the way"

**[Dracos's Pov] ~Morning~**

Pansy lay on the bed, sleeping. I had got dressed and fixed my hair. It was early, students wouldn't be getting up for another hour. My head was banging and I looked back at the bed to see Pansy, Merlin I'm so stupid. I rubbed my forehead and tried to keep calm, I had woken up early because of a nightmare, my father. He was always there, it seemed impossible to get away from him. The bruises on my arms were aching at the memory of it. I blinked away the tears, I can't last the whole year like this. I have to pull myself together.

"Draco?"

I turned around to see Pansy looking tired, this wasn't our 'first time' but I cant deal with this sort of stress. I grabbed my school jumper and went towards the door,

"Draco? Are you okay?"

I closed the door behind me, and I quickly walked down the stairs to see no one else in the common room. I quickly left before Pansy tried to catch up with me. I made my way to the Great Hall and found out I was the only one there in Slytherin. Of course a few Ravenclaws were up, studying already. I sat down and picked at my toast. Wondering how I or any other Slytherin was going to manage this year.

**I glanced at the students, knowing who had what fate...**

**A/N: I'm kind of upset that I didnt get any reviews :( I hope that some of you will though, feedback is always welcomed :D Thank you for reading and I hoped that you liked Chapter 2 :) xxx**


End file.
